


May's Rescue

by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Penetration, Futa on Female, Futanari, Futanari Raven Branwen, Futanari Vernal, Mind Break, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: Having lost her team after the fall, May thought she had been miraculously rescued...only to find out what her rescuers do with women they "save."





	May's Rescue

Ever since the Fall of Beacon, May Zedong and her team had been fighting for their lives. Roy had died during the attack, and Nolan and Brawnz died in the aftermath as the Grimm overwhelmed the city. May was the last surviving member of her team, but with no supplies and another horde closing in on her, it was not going to last.

She had left the storefront she was holed up in to find more supplies, only to be chased across the city by several Grimm. Backed into a dead-end street, she tried to fire her rifle at the Grimm, but with only a handful of bullets, she took down just a couple of Grimm. With no way of defending herself, May was trapped without any way out. Fear coursed through May's body as she hoped by some miracle she came out of this alive.

As if her prayers had been answered, she heard several gunshots from behind the Grimm. A short haired woman then appeared and took out several of the Grimm with her blades, causing the rest of the horde to run away. Before May knew it, she had been saved by this woman and a couple of rough looking guys who appeared beside her.

"Who are you people?" asked May.  
"My name is Vernal," greeted the woman.  
"We've come to get you out of here."  
"But how? This entire city is overrun with--"

A portal suddenly opened behind Vernal. Vernal signaled for May to follow her and the others through the portal. Seeing no other option, May went through.

After going through the portal, May found herself in an outdoor encampment with several tents set up, surrounded by several of the same looking scoundrels that rescued her. As grateful as May was for escaping hell, she couldn't help but feel like something was off about this place.

"Um...what is this place?" asked May.  
"Isn’t it obvious?" said Vernal. "You're in the camp for bandits."  
"B-b-bandits? You mean the kind that kill huntsmen?!"  
"Oh, we're not here to kill you," said a female voice behind her. May turned around and saw the leader of the tribe, Raven. "That's what we do to the men. Women on the other hand...we train them to be sex slaves and sell them on the black market."  
"Sex slaves?!" yelled May. "Th-th-this is a joke, right?"  
"It's no joke," said Vernal. "It's one of our biggest money makers after all."  
"But before we begin your training," said Raven, "I get first dibs to try you out."  
"Why would you do this?!" yelled May, more panicked than when she was surrounded by Grimm. "Saving huntresses just to turn them into slaves?!"  
"If you knew what I knew about the real world and being a huntress, you'd be glad to be a slave!"  
"You're insane! Who in their right mind would voluntarily become a slave, especially for--"

As May was protesting to Raven, Vernal snuck up behind her and put her in a full nelson, preventing May from running away.

"I'd hold still if I were you!" said Vernal as Raven pulled out her katana and aimed at May. Raven swung her katana several times at May, who was frozen in fear at what these maniacs planned to do to her. In an instant, all of May's clothes were suddenly torn to shreds, leaving her standing naked in front of everyone. With no weapon and no means of escape, May resorted to getting on her hands and knees and begging for mercy.

"Please, I'm begging you!" said May. "I'll do anything you ask of me! Please just don't--"

May was quickly cut off by Vernal jumping on top of her, grabbing May's arms and tying them hand to elbow behind her back.

"Master," said Vernal, "I know you usually test them yourself, but may I take her from behind as well?"  
"Of course," said Raven. "In fact, I'll allow you to penetrate her first."  
"Penetrate?" asked May.

May looked behind her to see Vernal undress herself and gasped at the sight of Vernal's 8-inch futa cock. Vernal licked her fingers and inserted them into May's ass, giving herself a little bit of lube to ease herself in.

"Oh my God! Please, not there! Anywhere but there!"

May cries fell on deaf ears as Vernal positioned herself on top of May and slowly insert her cock into May's asshole, causing May to let out a blood-curdling scream. As soon as Vernal was in deep enough, she hooked her arms under May's knees and lifted her off the ground, standing up to present her body to Raven. 

As May cried and felt mortified, Raven got a good look at May's body. She squeezed May's breasts and traced her finger alongside May's ribs all the way down to her pussy. Overall, May had average sized breasts and some barely trimmed pubic hair on her pussy, which didn't impress Raven.

"Your body isn't much home to write about," said Raven, "but with the right training we can get past that."  
"I like the way her hair covers her eye," said Vernal, fiddling with the long hair that covered half of May's face. "It makes her look cute!"  
"Tell me youngling, have you had sex yet? Had your first kiss?"

May simply shot an angry glare at Raven, refusing to answer her rapists.

"No answer? Fine; I'll just find out myself."

Raven grabbed the back of May's head and forced herself into May's mouth, swirling her tongue around inside May. May tried to pull her tongue back but it was no use as Raven violated her mouth, causing May to wretch and wanting to throw up.

"Definitely never kissed before. She's likely a virgin too. Only one way to find out."

Raven quickly undressed herself, finally freeing her 12-inch futa cock that had an even bigger girth than Vernal's. As Vernal spread May's legs wider, seeing Raven's futa meat stick suddenly got May talking again.

"Stop!" yelled May. "I'm a virgin! Please don't--"

Once again, May's cries went unanswered as Raven got in front of May and placed the tip of her cock inside May's cunt. Once she penetrated May, Raven wasted no time inserting her entire cock into May. May screamed as she can feel the blood from her torn hymen seep out onto Raven's cock. May frantically moved around but could barely do anything being squished between Vernal and Raven and their giant futa cocks.

"I know it hurts the first time around," said Raven, "but you'll grow to enjoy it!"

Raven proceeded to thrust herself into May, moaning at the feeling of May's tight virgin cunt sucking Raven in as Vernal kept bouncing May up and down her own cock, loosening May's tight asshole. As the tribe cheered at the sight of their masters having their way with May, May was the only one in the camp not enjoying this rape session, crying and begging for Raven and Vernal to stop violating her body.

"Stop!" yelled May. "Please stop! I don't want this!"  
"You feel that way now," said Raven, "but you'll be changing your tune soon!"  
"Why...why are you doing this to me?"  
"Why? Because you're better off this way!"

Raven stopped thrusting and grabbed a handful of May's hair to get her full attention.

"It’s time to face facts. The world thinks you're dead! They've long since given up searching for Beacon survivors! No one is going to go out of their way to save you!"  
"You're wrong!" said May. "Someone will find me eventually!"  
"And what if they didn't? What if you ended up like the rest of your team? Like the many others who died at Beacon?"

May wanted to reply to Raven but couldn't get the words out. In the back of May's mind, she didn't want to admit that Raven was right. If it weren't for these bandits, she'd have been a corpse for the Grimm to devour just like the rest of her teammates, like the rest of the huntsmen and citizens that lost their lives in the attack.

"But as a slave," whispered Vernal softly in May's ear, "you'll be safe. You'll be in the ownership of someone who will care for you!"  
"No more risking your life for a worthless cause!" said Raven. "No more having to survive in a world that doesn't care about what happens to you! Instead, all you have to do now is learn how to pleasure someone, and you'll receive pleasure in return!"

A worthless cause. That's exactly what being a huntress ended up being for May. She became a huntress to be a hero, to do right in the world. But in her school, she was the shy girl that became bullied by others. In the tournament, her team was a laughing stock in the way they lost. And then when Beacon fell, her team became nothing more than a statistic to the lives lost on that fateful day. 

This time May was crying not for the pain of being raped by Vernal and Raven, but for finally having to confront the truth.

She had no one. Her team was dead. No one was coming to her rescue. Her fate had been sealed, and if she chose to fight it, she would likely end up with the same fate as the many huntsmen who lost their lives at Beacon. On the other hand, she can stay here and remain alive, and all she had to do was let these strangers use her as a fuck toy. The feeling of Vernal and Raven violating her...she was starting to get used to it. Liking it even.

"So, what sounds more appealing?" asked Raven. "Being a living cocksleeve, or just another dead huntress nobody will ever remember?"  
"...I accept," whispered May.  
"What was that?" asked Raven. "Speak up, child!"  
"I am your slave!" yelled May. "Train me to be a slave, master!"  
"Has she really accepted it already?" said Vernal. "That was quick."  
"Well let's not keep her waiting!" said Raven. "If she's truly learned to accept it, let's give her our seed as a gift!"

After pumping May with a few more thrusts, Vernal and Raven came inside May at the same time, unleashing gush full of cum into her. May nearly orgasmed from the feeling of their hot cum swirling inside her. The warm feeling of their futa cum inside her gave May all the more reason to accept Raven's proposal. As Vernal slowly pulled out of May and brought May to her knees, May bowed in front of Raven without hesitation. 

"You're right!" said May. "I would rather be a slave than a huntress! Make me your slave, master!"

Raven bent down to lift May's head up and smiled.

"I must say," said Raven, "most women we capture take weeks to finally learn their place before we had no choice but to mentally -- and in some cases physically -- break them. I promise if you obey my every command, you will come to enjoy it."  
"Thank you, master!" said May, trying to lean towards Raven for a kiss. Raven decided to reward her new slave's obedience with a deep kiss, this time finding no resistance.  
"Now then, let's put those oral skills to the test."  
"Yes, master!"

As soon as Vernal untied May, May got on her hands and knees, ready to begin her training as the bandits lined up to have their cocks sucked. The first bandit inserted his cock into May's mouth, which May took in without hesitation as Raven gave May instructions on how to properly give a blowjob.

And so, May Zedong resigned to her fate as a sex slave, training under the bandit tribe until the tribe could find a buyer to take her in.

A fate May grew to accept, not wanting it any other way.


End file.
